Waterfall
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Sasori watches Deidara stand under the waterfall and is amazed by his beauty. Warning, contains masturbation, manxman.


Deidara stood under the waterfall. The water flowing over his body, his skin glistened in the sun. He was naked and it bothered Sasori somewhat. They were on a mission and the blonde had insisted on taken a break. Of course they stumbled on this beautiful lake, with the gorgeous waterfall and it was all covered in lovely colored flowers. And all of this accented the beauty of the blonde. Couldn't he have been more ugly or something?

Sasori sat on a rock next to the lake, his back towards the naked bomber. Hiruko laid on the ground of the floor. Giving the puppetmaster some freedom. He still gaze was still lured back to the beautiful picture, but stubbornly he looked away again. He did not like the blonde! He was obnoxious and annoying and had no idea what art really was.

Deidara himself was true art, especially how he looked under that waterfall. How his hair clung to his back, just reaching above his butt crack. Now Sasori was staring at his ass. No, he would not go there. But he could just take a peek, could he not.

He turned around now, facing the bomber. Deidara never even noticed, to absorbed in washing himself under the heavy stream. He lifted his arms, pulling his hair out of his face. It gave the redhead a beautiful view. His well toned body with now his chest muscles flexed and his sixpack standing out perfectly. The red didn't dare look any lower, although he wanted to. It would invade the blondes privacy and they were still partners. Oh, how Sasori disliked the blonde, even more so now.

'Hey, Sasori. Why don't you join me?' Deidara called out to the redhead.

Sasori's face stayed emotionless, but his insides were screaming. Was he caught staring? He couldn't be, the blondes eyes were closed. He was just inviting him to wash himself under the waterfall as well. It looked nice, but that was only because Deidara was under there.

'Alright,' he said bored and started undressing. He did not wear a lot of clothes, so only after a few minutes he stood beside Deidara, naked.

Deidara dared a glance to the side, but quickly looked away when he was caught. He just wanted to know how Sasori really looked. He had not seen him many times without his armorpuppet. He looked cute. Of course he was only sixteen, body wise.

'Feels nice, right?' Deidara said, closing his eyes again, enjoying the feel of the warm water.

'Sure,' Sasori responded, not really knowing what the blonde was talking about. He couldn't feel a thing, but if the blonde thought it was nice, it probably was nice.

They stayed silent for a while, Sasori watching Deidara again. The water didn't bother his eyes, so he didn't need to close them like the bomber. He just wanted to touch his glistening skin and see how the blonde would react.

He reached out his hand and softly laid his hand on Deidara's shoulder. The blondes eyes shot to Sasori, wide with surprise.

'What are you doing?'

Sasori didn't respond, but instead let his hand slide down Deidara's back and stopped right above his round behind. 'Is this okay?' he asked softly, not waiting for a response, only staring at the point his hand was touching. He could almost imagine how the skin would feel.

Deidara only nodded and Sasori took this chance to cup the blondes bum. He squeezed it softly, earning a whimper. His eyes shot up, meeting half lidded blue ones. Did he like this?

Sasori dared bringing in another hand and letting this one slide down Deidara's chest. He softly pinched a nipple and a moan escaped the blondes mouth.

'What do you want me to do?' Sasori asked breathless, the mood finally reaching him to. At this point he wished he could feel more, but he was a wooden puppet and they didn't feel. He could only imagine how it would have felt and dream of what he wanted it to be like.

'Lower,' Deidara said huskily.

Sasori's hand glided down further, now right above the base of the blonde's erection. He still didn't want to look, but the pressure was getting worse. He wanted to see and touch, but wasn't sure if the blonde wanted that.

'Touch it,' Deidara whispered in his ear, which was not really necessary, but belonged in the moment.

The red's hand was pressed in a fist and took a breather. He wanted to see how the blonde responded to his touches, but would anything be the same after this?

'I wish I could kiss you,' the blonde said softly, his eyes glued to the red's lips. Sasori looked up, hesitation gone. They both really wanted this. His cold and hard fingers brushed against the blondes length. The blonde moaned and bucked into his hand.

Sasori squeezed the tip, remembering he ones had liked that. The blonde leaned into him and laid his head on Sasori's shoulder. It was all the encouragement he needed, now stroking in a slow pace. Deidara's moans become more frequent and matched his pace. Sasori wondered if his moans would come faster if his pace got faster.

He gave his dick a hard pull and Deidara gasped loudly. Then Sasori set a fast pace and noticed the bomber's moans couldn't keep up. They just got louder and louder.

'I'm almost there,' he moaned, bucking into his hand again.

In the spur of the moment Sasori inserted a finger inside Deidara, thinking he would be doing this if he still could be pleasured. With a last moan Deidara came hard inside his hand, the seamen being washed away immediately by the waterfall.

Sasori let his hand fall from the blonde's body and waited until Deidara's breathing came normally again. After a few minutes the bomber lifted his head of Sasori's shoulder and looked in his muddy brown eyes.

'I wished it could have been more,' Sasori said, his eyes holding some sort of sadness.

'Me too,' Deidara only said, before walking away and leaving Sasori stand alone under the rough stream of water.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
